


Colours

by Calcasieu1959



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Off-screen death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcasieu1959/pseuds/Calcasieu1959
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the oddest things that color and add colour to our world. </p><p>Owen and the Raptor Squad meet new and intriguingly irritating people.<br/>Make discoveries about the stupidity of people and how Raptor logic is vastly superior. </p><p>Rough draft. PLEASE feel free to comment and contribute. </p><p>Don't own. Good thing since I don't have the room and couldn't afford to feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of Something...

Owen’s eyes popped open. “What the FUCK?” Rolled through his brain and out of his mouth. Someone was beating on his door. 

Someone was BEATING on his door. Steadily and with an astonishingly irritating rhythm. 

Seriously? Even the sun wasn’t up yet. There was no yelling or screaming so it wasn’t an emergency. He didn’t hear the girls. Yet. “What now?” and “Why me?” competed for top space in the part of his brain that was functioning without coffee. 

He had been feeling civil enough to put on pants to answer the persistent rapping on his front door. He flung the door open and stood there looking like an idiot. Out of body experience brought about by wanting to choke the living shit out of the person that woke you up realizing it would be a very bad career move. 

Dr. Mako was standing on his front porch. Giving him this look that made him automatically check his fly. Yep. Zipped. 

“Why are you here?” Not brilliant but what the Hell. 

“I have studied your notes on the imprinting process while the raptors were in the egg. I have emailed you several times with questions. You have not responded to my emails. I have requested that we meet to discuss my questions. I have received no response to my request.” 

Owen scrubbed his hands on his face. “So your solution was to arrive on my doorstep at the ass-crack of dawn?”

She just looked at him. “What did you decide was the optimal contact for the egg’s development?” 

“What?”

She sighed. “I have reviewed your certifications. And the comments on your file. All of those that have been in previous contact with you did mention your intelligence.” 

“Did you just call me a dumbass?” Judged and insulted by someone on HIS fucking porch that didn’t even make it up to his collarbone. 

“Such a question to an ordinary statement of competence would make it suspect that such uncouth terms have been applied to your person beforehand.” 

“This is way too fucking early and I haven’t had coffee. Is there any chance that you will go away if I shut the door and we can do this at a later time?”

“A later time as you have replied to my texts on the previous sixteen contact attempts that have never come to fruition?”

“Couldn’t you just say hell no?”

No one could pull off judgie face like a small woman with a big attitude and on a mission. 

“Guess not. Come in then.” He moved aside and let her pass. She did smell good. That was the one thing that had caught and held his attention the times they had been in the same area. It was something subtle. Some of the scientists did wear body lotion, perfume or cologne. But that wasn’t what she smelled like. It had intrigued him. 

Almost as much as that head thing. “Why DO you wear that thing on your head?”

“I have a number of reasons which all fall into the personal category.” 

“Oh. Right. None of my business.” 

“Our interactions fall within the parameters of professional. We do not interact outside of the lab setting. We do not consume meals together or spend our non-working hours in the same location. There are no previous experiences that would lead to a personal rapport.” 

“I heard every word that you said. I understood the words as you said them. But fuck if I understand what you were getting at. Never mind. I’m getting my coffee and breakfast. Then I need to go out and feed the Girls. After that I guess I will be at your disposal if you decide to hang around.” 

“I am free all day today.” 

“I feel so special that you decided to spend your day off with me.” 

“Could have been avoided if you had answered my emails or texts. For future reference.” 

“I think that point has now been driven home. You can put down the sledge hammer.” 

She merely settled herself at his table. 

Owen reminded himself that any and every email he got from the little shark doctor was now going to be answered damn quick. 

“Coffee?”

“Please.” 

He poured her a cup. 

“Honey?”

WTF? “Huh?” 

“Do you have any honey?”

“Oh. Oh. I thought you meant… uh. Let me look.” He winced at the very dusty bottle he came up with from the back of the cabinet. He rinsed it off and put it on the table.

He made enough for two as he made his breakfast omelet. He offered and she accepted. 

Owen was kind of surprised that she ate with him. He had the feeling it was more of a politeness thing than she really wanted to. 

“I’m awake. Okay Doc. Start hitting me with the questions.” He wanted to get this over with. She couldn’t have that many things to ask and then she would go away and he and the Girls could spend the rest of THEIR day off doing fun things. 

She raised an eyebrow in surprise but quickly broke out her notepad. “You mentioned regular contact with the eggs as they were developing. I could find no record of the exact durations and amounts of contact. I was not present in that area to be able to surmise the data from my observations. What is your suggested protocol?”

Owen’s brain started kicking in. “All of the questions were about imprinting. I did read the emails. I have no idea why you were questioning me about my methods. As far as I know, you don’t even deal in that area. What’s going on Doc?”

“I realize that few are able to pronounce my surname. I am resigned to answering to Doctor Mako. I would prefer that you utilize that address if you please.” 

“But your nose does this cute little twitch when I call you Doc. It’s so freaking adorable how can I resist?”

“By applying self-restraint. I am sure that you possess a moderate amount.” 

“Maybe I’ve used it all up?”

“Dig. Deeply. Now please answer my question.” 

Owen looked at her. He pushed his plate aside and leaned his arms on the table. “This is important to you.” 

Her posture stiffened slightly. 

“Hit a nerve there. Why? Tell me why this is so important to you that you come to me for help.” 

He sat there as she studied him. He was getting odd vibes off of her. Some of it was Talent but a good deal of Owen’s ability came from experience and observation.

“Doctor Wu has continued to experiment on the raptor gene. As have several of his co-workers. It has been strongly suggested that an attraction that features such a vicious and awe-inspiring creature will bring in increased revenue. Monetary incentive that will be passed on to the scientists that can produce such a specimen.” 

“Meaning? I get the doing it for money part. What I’m not getting is why it is bringing you out here to sit at my table.” He leaned slightly more into her space. “I just can’t quite see you being in it for the money. You like nice things but that’s not your primary motivation. There is something else that’s going on.” 

Her lips compressed. 

“Something happened.” He studied her. “And it bothered you.” 

She rolled her lips in and caught them between her teeth. It was the most obvious distressed gesture he had seen from the controlled scientist. 

Her nod seemed to take her by surprise as much as it did him. “It bothered me.” She looked him in the eye and leaned forward from her side of the table. “It bothered me enough that I broke protocol and probably a couple of laws.” 

Owen could feel his eyes widen. “Oh. Shit. That’s not good.” 

She got up and walked out of the room. Started, Owen followed. He shoved his feet into this boots and got them laced. He didn’t figure she would go far. 

He was slightly freaked when she walked over to the raptor paddock. She didn’t get within reaching distance. 

The Girls had been calling to find out where breakfast was so Owen knew that they were awake. 

Curious at the unexpected company, the girls came over closer to examine their visitor. Which was rather unusual. They were all scenting her which made Owen curious. 

“They are beautiful in their own way. I have watched you with them. It is mutual respect as you say. I am not an animal person. I am a scientist.” She reached out slightly to the creatures in the pen. She was well out of reach but she made the gesture. 

“I can compartmentalize my emotions. Sometimes we must inflict pain for greater understanding and progress. Not all procedures are successful. I understand careful reasoning and scientific method. But. There are times when…” 

Owen came and stood beside her. “I’m listening.” 

“I just couldn’t take the suffering anymore. They were letting her die. By increments. In pain and fear. No creature should die alone and afraid. With no one to witness the passing and to mourn.” 

Owen touched her shoulder lightly then removed his hand.

“It took me several days before I could find something that would end her suffering and a way to administer it that wouldn’t be traced. I do value my career. It was the dark of the moon in the dead of night. She was so weak I could finally approach and administer the toxin. Even the most rapidly acting poison takes time.” 

She turned away from the pen and Owen. Mako took a deep breath. “I am not a bleeding heart.” 

“No. No you aren’t. You are a person that did the right thing even when it was a difficult choice.” 

“She was grateful. I could see it in her eyes. She allowed me to touch her as she was passing. I apologized for my part in her suffering. My words would not be empty. I couldn’t help her. But I could help the one that they were planning to come after her. That was the best that I had to offer.” 

Owen put his hand on her slender shoulder. He was surprised when she allowed the touch. 

“I have gone into Lab Six and handled the egg as often as possible. I have imitated your actions with the other raptors to the best of my understanding. However, they are not progressing the same. 

“The defense for the difference is that the raptor combination will be larger than your Girls. They have also included differing DNA to the makeup. That is the reason for the slower progress. 

I disagree. I do not believe that the conditions are sufficient for the egg to thrive.” 

“What are you basing this on? I’m sure you have a point but I’m curious as to what it is that you are picking up on.”

“The eggs that you assisted with had a richness to their coloration. Even the more neutral shades. This one is…dull.” 

He gently tugged the end of her scarf. “You are into colors.” 

“It reminds me that the world comes in more than shades of grey.” 

Owen looked at the subtle but rich play of colors on the scarf. He stroked his knuckles down the line of her spine. “Lab Six?” 

“Yes.” 

He patted her shoulder. “I’ll find a reason to go there. I’ll take care of it. Leave you out of it.” 

She sighed deeply. “It is of no matter. I have brought up the situation enough of the past failures to the point that I have been given permission to consult your work.” 

She turned and looked at him. “I just have decided to get a firsthand look at your work as I try to replicate it.” 

“Wait. What?” He looked at her in disbelief. “You want to try your hand at raptor training?”

“My intelligence and survival instinct have never been in doubt. No. I will leave the training once the egg is hatched in your capable hands. I simply intend that you have the opportunity to do so.” 

“Oh. That. Does make a hell of a lot more sense.” Owen nodded to himself. “Let me take care of the Girls and we will head to Lab Six.” 

“That is acceptable.” 

He just gave her a look. “Real personal question. How far up your spine does that rod go?”

She arched an eyebrow. “Further than you are able to insert your foot down your throat which is impressive in and of itself.” She backed away. “I will wait on the porch.” 

Owen watched Mako walk away. Blue chirruped on her side of the fence. 

“Hey girl. She make any more sense to you being a fellow female?”

Blue made a snorting noise. 

“I’ll take that as a no then. Okay girls. Chow time. Then I need to go and kick some ass.”


	2. To The Lab

Owen followed Mako to the Labs and into Number Six. 

She had a really nice ass and the firm strides she was taking was making it look even nicer. Her shoulders were straight and she was almost marching. There was nothing like irritation to put a swing in a woman’s stride. He was good at being irritating. 

He buffed his nails on his vest. She wasn’t upset and depressed anymore. He could handle aggravated verging on pissed much better than he could crying. Though the little shark doctor didn’t strike him as the type that would allow anyone to see her cry. 

Or hurt. She was even less comfortable being vulnerable than he was. Kinda why he liked her. 

That and her ‘not bleeding heart’ that motivated her to take on the science nerds and assholes for a raptor she didn’t even like. Probably all those years of studying sharks. She probably felt if not comfortable at least on familiar territory with things with lots of teeth and attitude. 

Territory. This wasn’t his and he didn’t much care for the people or the experiments. 

He caught sight of the egg and homed in on it ignoring the rest of the staff. They were scientists. They didn’t tend to get physical. 

It had an odd pearlescent coloration. 

Wu-flunky Number One came over. Owen never did bother to learn their names. He didn’t like them. They gave him the creeps. “I am sorry that Mako wasted your time on a consult.” 

“It’s my time to use as I see fit.” Owen put on the gloves and reached out for the egg. It was slightly cooler than he was expecting. “Who is in charge of this one?”

“Doctor Keller initiated the specimen. He has since moved on to other more valuable endeavors.” 

“Do any of you people speak English instead of Scientist?”

“Perhaps your questions would best be directed to Mako. She is the only one that is developing protocols for after the hatching. That would be the only reason for your services.” 

Owen looked over at Mako who had moved over to stand on the opposite side of the egg. Her expression was glacial. No science-sibling vibes between the two of them. But then guy was kind of a jerk omitting her title. “He must be a trip at company parties. Such a charming guy.” 

“Now that you are here. Please examine the egg and give me your observations.” 

“Raise the temperature. You change out this stuff for sand. Plain beach sand. Mist it to keep it slightly moist. This isn’t the first one of these that you people have hatched.” 

Mako frowned. “I was informed that the bedding would be more appropriate than sand. Sand was for a different specimen.” 

Owen shrugged. “You asked me what I thought.” 

She nodded and pulled out her pad to make notes. “What about handling?” 

Owen ran his hands over the egg and opened his Talent slightly. There was a difference between this one and his Girls. He couldn’t put his finger just on what it was. The spark was there but it was too unformed yet. 

“I’m going to go and get that sand. You are a scientist. That means that you can walk and take notes at the same time. I’ve got some ideas. Come on. She will be fine till we get back.” 

Owen motioned her toward the lab door. 

Mako gave him a look that curled the hair on the back of his neck but she went. He was going to have to get her more time with the raptors. They seemed to put and leave her in a better frame of mind than scientists. Or maybe it was just males in general. He would have to make observations. Scientific observations even. It could be fun.


	3. And We're Moving

“Okay Doc. Here’s the plan. We are going to go back to my place and get the Jeep. I know just the place to round up some sand. We are going to take a break and get something to eat. Then we are going back and redoing the nest. By then I will have developed a plan of action. That cool with you?”

“It would be acceptable.” 

“Are your ears pointed?”

Her eyebrow questioned his intelligence and sanity but on only reply was a very short. “No.” 

“Wanna ride on the back of my motorcycle?”

“I will take my own vehicle. Thank you for the offer.” 

“You know. I think I’ll just leave it here and ride with you to my place.” 

There was an odd silence before she commented. “I’m driving.” 

“Sure thing Doc.” 

She got into her vehicle. Owen did a subtle fist pump for the sigh that he got out of her. 

He quickly got in before she decided to drive off without him. It wouldn’t be the first time that a woman had left before he could get the door open after he had irritated them. There had only been that one time that he had almost been backed over. 

Mako was a conservative driver. Somehow that didn’t surprise him. 

“You wanted to be out of the lab for conversation. I am also capable of driving and listening.” 

“There is something funny going on.” 

“Can you be more specific? You have a group of scientists that are performing radical experimentation on creatures that have not existed for thousands of years. I am sure that leads to some odd experiences.” 

“Cut the bullshit Doc. You wouldn’t have come for me if something there wasn’t making you twitch.” 

Mako drove in silence. It wasn’t until they pulled up at Owen’s place that she spoke. “I am not sure what the specimen is. I was told raptor. I know that is what Doctor Wu and his staff were focused on. But there is something. Unusual about the egg. 

“From what I understand, it is believed that the specimen will be an albino. The staff has lost interest in anything other than minimal upkeep and have moved on. To some unknown project that is demanding most of their time and resources. 

“That is the reason that there has been such willingness to allow me to take over the raptor egg.” 

“Do you know what it was mixed with?”

“That was rather curious. It was a rather generic description of lizard rather than actual genus and species.” 

“Generic? Why would they just say generic? Isn’t that against like science code or something?”

“There may be a reason that it was deemed necessary that the actual specie of lizard not be mentioned.” 

“Any ideas?”

“Nothing concrete.” 

“What about vague inklings of sneakiness going on?”

“Those are actually typical of a group of scientists intent on improving their status.” 

“Any thing that make the brain in the back of your head go… oh. Shit?”

“Yes.” Mako got out of the car. 

Owen got out as well and looked at her over the roof. “Just want I wanted to hear.” 

“Were you surprised?”

“Only that you admitted it.” 

“I don’t think the creature is a raptor. That might be convenient as a defining characteristic but not the only characteristic. I do not believe that she is an albino either.” 

“What DO you think she is?”

“Someone’s God complex that may bite us all on the ass.” 

“Well. Fuck.” 

“I am not impressed enough with your courting technique.” 

“Wait. What? What do you mean you’re not impressed enough with my courting technique. What that a joke? Did you just make a joke? Doc. Wait up.”


	4. Planning of a Coup

Mako took the fact that the Girls would be accompanying them better than Owen expected. 

He was used to a great deal more negative reactions with varying amounts of profanity. 

She just gave one very long sigh. “Of course.” 

It made Owen wonder just HOW shitty her week had already been. 

He was sort of leaning toward the theory that she liked the Raptor Squad more than she did the scientists she worked with. Though their version of ‘work with’ was more defined that they were in the same building than the fact that they cooperated. 

Which took his mind a rather strange place. Cooperation. 

He had endured various scientists in his lifetime. Experiments. He was ‘not one of us’ when he was in the labs so they didn’t always watch what they said around a dumb grunt. It had mainly been back before the Girls had all hatched out and they were struggling to get viable ‘specimens’. 

He heard who they liked as much as they liked anyone and who they really didn’t want to work with. She headed the list for a number of the scientists. She was supremely demanding and difficult. He had sort of accepted it at face value back then and hadn’t interacted with her enough since then to change his mind. 

His mind it was a changing though. 

She wasn’t hard to work with or deal with. She didn’t shove her credentials in his face. He wondered if she would have cared if he called her by her first name. If he could have pronounced it. It looked like a handful of dumped Scrabble tiles. Tzy-something and then her last name of Mako-something-hyphen-something-else. 

She had published a number of very interesting and informative papers on Mako sharks that he had read back when he was in the Service. He had even understood over half of what she was saying which was better than most of what he had been handed at that time in his life. 

Moving on. Those weren’t his favorite memories or the best time of his life and one of the many reasons he had grown to loathe scientists and experimentation. 

He watched her and the Raptor Squad study each other. With an odd sort of…. The word ‘politeness’ kept cropping up in some strange part of his brain. 

She didn’t interact with them. She didn’t get out of the Jeep. She just watched. 

And was watched in return. 

She studied how they moved as they accompanied the Jeep to a deserted part of the beach where they liked to hang out. She didn’t flinch when they suddenly swerved closer to the doors as they ran. 

Neither did she argue or comment when he asked that she stay in the Jeep. She simply nodded and pulled out her notebook and started writing. 

Owen gathered the sand. As he was doing so, he opened his mind slightly to Blue to get her impressions. 

{Watch. Wait.}

That was pretty much what he had been thinking. He gathered the sand and a few other things and loaded them in the Jeep then got in. 

Mako had a very thoughtful look on her face. “There is the isolation Nursery. The small one. It has not been used in several months. Perhaps it would be suitable for the egg to be placed there.” 

Five heads turned to look at her. 

“Why? Why move the egg? Why there?”

“Access could be controlled. Even though it is not your primary assignment, you are competent at security measures.” 

Echo made an inquiring noise outside of the window and looked at Owen. 

“Hell if I know.” 

“The building has doubled as a hatchery for delicate projects that needed to be kept separate and secure. You can figure out how to change the security access codes where only select personnel would be allowed to enter.” 

“Okay. You want the egg out of where it is. To somewhere more secure. Getting that. Who is it that you have in mind excluding?”

“I believe that a select group would best serve the needs of the project. Yourself of course. I will need access since I am now nominally in charge of the raptor’s progress. Any other staff that you will require to assist you in the necessary duties I leave to your discretion since it would fall under your prevue.” 

“My what?”

“Command.” 

Owen had his window rolled down and arm on the door. Blue rested her head on his arm and surveyed Mako. She made an odd noise then a faint growl. 

{Guard?}

“My command?” 

“You answer only to Mr. Masrani himself. You have sufficient authority to deal with the raptors. The egg is a raptor egg therefore it falls under your jurisdiction if you wish to claim it. No one else has established a claim. Mine is simply by default.” 

“Let me get this straight. You want me to go in and claim the raptor egg and move it to the Isolation Nursery until it hatches?”

“No. I would suggest that you ready the Isolation Nursery. Once that is done we will simply move the egg to an undisclosed location where its progress can better be observed.” 

“You don’t want anyone to know where it is.” 

“I intend to make it as difficult as possible for any of the scientists or staff to have access to that egg. Especially if it becomes known that the other raptors have interest in the egg and are involved in the imprinting process.” 

Owen scratched his head. “You are going to a great deal of trouble for an egg.” 

“I keep my promises.” 

Owen was quiet. “Guess we need to get to that Nursery then and get started.” 

“I appreciate your assistance.” 

“Don’t thank me yet Doc. This is going to be a lot more fun than you planned.” 

Owen looked over at the Girls. “Follow.” 

Mako watched behind as the raptors trailed along. “Do they usually do as you request?”

“About as much as most females and more than some.” 

“Your charm must appeal more to the raptor crowd.” 

“You have a smartass streak in you. Nice to see. You are going to need it.”


End file.
